Lazari
Lazari Natalie Swann '''is the titular main protagonist of the Creepypasta comic series, "I Eat Pasta For Breakfast". She is the biological daughter of Zalgo and a mortal/human woman. Origin Zalgo, taking the form of a human named Evan Harrison, tricked a human woman named Loretta Swan (a religious zealot who was part of a cult that did unspeakable things for "the graces of God") into thinking he was a divine being who could finally give her the child she always wanted (she was barren). They conceived (with Zalgo abandoning Loretta shortly thereafter) and Loretta gave birth to a completely normal baby girl named Lazari. Lazari exhibited no demonic traits at all until she was 4 years old, where she involuntarily went into her demon form and killed and ate a demonically possessed neighbor (this is when she gained red eyes, jagged teeth and lost the ability to see any other colors besides red). Lazari's mother then chained her up to the basement walls, completely isolated her from the outside world and beat and tortured her on a constant basis in order to "purge the demon". This continued for 4 more years until Loretta finally had enough, took her daughter out into the woods with her and hung herself right in front of Lazari. After that... (You can learn more about her adventures in "I Eat Pasta For Breakfast" Creepypasta comic) Appearance At the Beginning of "I Eat Pasta for Breakfast", she wears a long reddish-orange dress, her long brown hair is left usually loose with her hair being tied with a bow at the end. Her appearance changes in the comic when she turns 12-years-old and in her new reference sheet. She is seen with pink hair usually tied in a bun, or ponytail, her outfit being usually just casual clothes like a shirt and a skirt. A mouth appears on her collar. She also is seen with many new forms, like her hungry form and her Zalgoid form showing off her demonic side. Personality As an 8 year old, Lazari was kind and cheerful, if overly clingy. She enjoyed doing stereotypical childish things like drawing and coloring, throwing tea parties and playing outside. Now as a 12 year old Lazari has become more salty and bitter though still retaining a bit of her childish personality. Although she may appear 12 now, however mentally she is still the same 8 year old as before. Either way she is rather rambunctious and will attach herself to people to feel comfort. She also fears being left alone prior to her mother's torment, she also fears being called a 'monster'. That is a trigger word that will send her into a panicked state. Forms/States Human Form: Harmless. She can't do much damage. This is her usual form and its shown to be usually harmless as she's in total control her actions. Hungry Form: Violent and she acts like an animal trying to hunt, she rarely remember's anything about being in that state. One example of this form and how she acted was in the comic, I Eat Pasta for Breakfast; Page 167, that's when in one chapter, Lazari acted violently like a wild animal by biting off a tentacle of one of Slenderman's brothers and eating a proxy alive without showing any sign of regret or mercy during that moment. Zalgoid Form: Rare form since it had been shown in the comic to be painful to turn into, not much information has been put on about this form but it is said to be even worse and dangerous than the hunger form. Facts * Lazari was created by Chibi Works. * She ''DOES NOT'' eat humans, only other supernatural beings * Has minor panic attacks and will vomit when she is too scared * She has an inner demon named Lazarus * She has a biological half sister named Stripes, though she's not close with her * She has a crush on Eyeless Jack, but he doesn't like her back * Lulu is an older sister figure to her * Lazari can only see shades of red, she has no perception of hue other than that. Though she can see black and white due to black being the absence of color and white being all colors simultaneously. * Lazari measures at 4'10'' in height * Lazari has major scaring on her back due to her mother trying to 'purge' the demon from her * She '''NEEDS to eat monsters to survive. Her body craves it much like people crave certain things, only difference is we have the option not to. She has no choice. This also excludes humans, unless they are a slender proxy. She can’t smell the difference from proxies and Slender Man * She often carries around a teddy bear named Gums Videos I Eat Pasta For Breakfast - All parts: 1- 10